This invention is directed to a pulsation and noise suppressor assembly employing an complete with air filter, the apparatus being intended for an induction system with thermodynamic engines, especially compressors, consisting of a chamber suppressor of pulsation and noise, and employing a filter element wrapped with fibre material layers of good filtering and damping properties.
Known are prior art designs of pulsation and noise suppressor assemblies with filters for induction systems of compressors, are designed so that the filter is lodged in one housing, and the pulsation and noise suppressor is a self-contained unit being arranged within a separate housing. Such a design, however, has disadvantages relating to the manufacturing process, high material and labour consumption, as well as laborious servicing and operation. Also design known are filter is shortcomings were the combined with the pulsation and noise suppressor so that the filter has no casing. This is disadvantageous because the filter is liable to be a damaged when in transit or operation. Moreover, all the existing designs of filter assemblies with the pulsation and noise suppressor have baffle plates dividing them into chambers integrally connected with the suppressor casing, which impede or even preclude its interior regeneration, especially cleaning and rust prevention. Besides, the existing designs often show leakage between the assembly chambers and its surroundings thus causing contamination to the compressor working space and badly affecting the life of machine mating parts. In addition life. The overall dimensions of the compressor have to be increased and suction of air from the immediate environment of cylinders takes place thus decreasing compressor efficiency. The existing assemblies of filter with the pulsation and noise suppressor are made of metal, which causes the assembly to come into resonant vibration and higher noise.